Harry Makes 2 Fake vhs openings
Harry Makes a Fake vhs opening (Aka Harry Makes 2 Fake vhs openings) is a video made by MrEmperorCJ. Transcript * laughs and said * Harry: I finally made the opening to Disney’s Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed From 1981. Real, not fake. And the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo on Transformers: Age of Extinction from 1945. Real, not fake. his dad oh fuck! * Steve: Harry, did I hear you made a fake vhs opening? * Harry: Yes I did * Steve: What did you make? * Harry: The opening to Disney’s Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed From 1981. Real, not fake. And the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo on Transformers: Age of Extinction from 1945. Real, not fake. * Steve: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Harry! That’s two fake vhs openings! That’s it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for super Reality! I’m closing your account! * Harry: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! * Steve: That takes care of that! I’m calling MrEmperorCJ, his girlfriend, Blue91233, Pixel126, Slippy V, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, SpongeBob, Patrick, Angry Grandpa, The Wreckers and your teachers and principal. * Later * Steve: they're here. * Me: I’m MrEmperorCJ! How dare you make 2 fake vhs openings!? * I’m Karolina Dean! Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed is made by Warner Brothers, not Disney, released in 2004. And Transformers: Age of Extinction is Released in 2014, not 1945, made by Paramount, not Disney, and it does not have a Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo! * I’m Blue91233! I knew you like to talk about porn, make fake vhs openings, look up porn, kill people! * I’m Pixel126! You are the worst troller ever! * I’m Slippy V! Why did you kill Velma Dinkley?! That’s it! You’re grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for Hyper Quintality! * Steve: That’s right! You’re grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for Hyper Quintality! * I’m Sunset Shimmer, we cannot stand you making fake vhs openings, looking up porn, killing people and making ses videos! * I’m Twilight Sparkle! I agree with Sunset Shimmer because she’s my lover! * I’m SpongeBob! I saw you kill 5 kids at preschool! The preschool is demolished thanks to you! * I’m Patrick! You are acting like Jason Voorhees And Freddy Kruger! * I’m Roadbuster! Velma Dinkley was Knuckles the Echidna’s Loving wife! * I’m Topspin! You are forced to 321 contact, Zoom!, Family Guy, Simpsons, Dexter’s Laboratory, Powerpuff Girls, The Tick, X Men, Ni Hao Kai Lan, Max and Ruby, The Loud House, SpongeBob SquarePants and Superman The animated series! * I’m Ledfoot! You are also forced to watch Word Girl, Wordworld, Barbie Dreamtopia, Scooby Doo Where Are You, The Scooby Movies, Top Wing, Big Bag, Small World, Sofia the First, Sunny Day, Little Bear, Caillou And Barney! * I’m Charles Green known as the Angry Grandpa, I can’t stand you killing Velma Dinkley you motherfucker! * I’m Mrs. Stevenson, You Are severely a bad student of mine! * I’m Mr. Alan, you are a worst student and murderer of this school! * And I’m Principal Henry, you are expelled for two weeks for killing Velma Dinkley! So we are teaching you a strong strict lesson, you’re wearing nappies for the rest of your life! * Harry: Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa! voice: I’m very sorry for killing Velma Dinkley. * Steve: No you’re so not! Go to bed right now! Category:Videos by MrEmperorCJ Category:Harry Forshew's grounded days Trivia